Don't Lie To Me
by XxXHearts of love XxX
Summary: Eli Loker's tired. Not only is his best friend bugging him, but this case is never ending. Lightman is on egde, Ria won't stop asking questions, and Foster needs to pick up their pieces. But it all changes when Eli's secert is out. How will they react when they find out that... Read and review thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! So I recently got into Lie To Me, Oh my Wizard Gods I love it!**

**Anyway, this plot bunny was in my wonderful head so, here it is.**

**WARNINGS: OC Warning... Theres no OC/Eli trust me OK? Um... Slash... Kinda? This story doesn't really have "Couples". Maybe an unnamed boyfriend or girlfriend but nothing major. But I say slash cuz there will be a gay person, and I know that some people aren't comfortable with that (To each there own? Even if its stupid and annoying...). But yeah I don't mind because love is love, no matter who you love. Let's see... swearing. Yeah the normal stuff that comes with a T rated FanFic.**

**Any way for this chapie there's a lot of my OC because she being introduced, in time she'll be a background character, unless you like her. She's her for plot people PLOT!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Lie To Me only the plot and my wonderful OC in the story. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1.

"I told you, I don't want your money. Now can you go? I'm at work." The frustrated Eli spoke into his phone.

"Your dead-end job? Come on get a real job already! Man up!" Eli's longest and best friend, Rose.

"I'm hanging up now." Eli stated and shut his old Razor.

He knew Rose would be mad at him, but it didn't bother him. All Eli wanted was for her to stop pushing all her money at him. He knew she had a Fiance now, so he would have to start backing out of her life little by little.

"Loker!" Eli British boss called for him, the signaled him to follow him to his office.

"What do you need Lightman?" Loker asked.

"Later today Reynolds will be bringing in a suspect to the cube, I want you to monitor him with caution. No slip ups."

"OK..." Loker agreed eyeing his boss, "Whats the catch? Why are you so wrapped up with this one?"

"Catch? Loker, do you need me to explain how to do your job, again?" Cal Lightman asked, Eli could see something was wrong with him, but ignored to avoid a fight.

"No, sir." With that Loker walked away to his spot in the analysis room and waited for Ria. Eli began to spin in his chair out of boredom, it seemed like Light decided to hold back any cases from him till after this interrogation.

But why? What was so special? normally he would come to Loker very shortly before the interrogation. What was so different? Well there was only one way for him to find out, and that was to sit and wait like a "Good Boy" he was.

All the sudden Eli's phone began to buzz in his right pocket. He took his phone out and saw it was Rose, Eli considered what would happen if he answered. How would she yell at him? How angry could Rose get?... Stupid question, Rose suffered from anger management issues. When exploded, it was one of the scariest things Eli Loker had ever seen. Only one of through, he had seen true terrors worse than her rage.

So Eli flipped open the phone and innocently said, "Hello?"

"What do you mean 'Hello?'. You hung up on me! And I had more to say!" She yelled, but she wasn't too angry.

_Maybe she's at work._ Eli pondered. "What else did you have to say besides to quit my 'dead end job'?" Eli asked, a little annoyed himself.

Suddenly after Eli asked Rose, Ria Torres walked into the office wearing her 'professional' face. She looked at Eli puzzled because he was on what seemed as a personal call at work. Something Lightman didn't like the unpaid intern to do.

"Well, the FBI, you know the place I work at, are taking in this guy and taking him into the Lightman group today. So being as amazing as I am, I shall be seeing you at work. Maybe then I can finally talk to your boss about your payroll, so you don't work yourself to death." Rose answered, sounding pretty happy with herself.

"What? Your coming?" Eli asked, almost lost for words. She couldn't... If she did she could seriously go and talk to Lightman. Ah! He was screwed!

Seeing the look of worry on her coworkers face she gave him a gestural glance saying 'whats wrong?'.

"Yes you idiot, that's what I said. Were you ignoring me?" Rose asked, sounding a little edgy.

"Yeah, I was listening. But you can't come here, and you definitely can't talk to Lightman about my pay." Eli said in a serious tone.

"Whatever, see you later." And Rose hung up on him.

Letting out a long sigh Eli put his phone down, and looked up at his co-worker.

"What was that all about?" She asked him.

"My friend, she's crazy and she works at the FBI." Ria nodded showing he had her attention, "Well she's coming here with a guy there busting... and she wants to talk to Lightman about my pay." Eli explained.

"Well maybe she'll get Lightman to give you some pay?" ia tried to comfort her distressed co-worker.

"No," He disagreed "I've known Rose, my friend, for a long time. What she will probably do is give away a lot of personal information knowing her. You know stuff I don't want floating around the office..." Eli said looking away, and covering his face.

Wait, was Eli ashamed of something? Had he done something wrong? That didn't seem like the Eli Loker Ria knew. Except for the one time that got him demoted to unpaid intern. Truly thinking about, Ria didn't know anything about her co workers personal life, but why should she? They were only co-worker, not friends. Although with all they have been through, Ria thought maybe they might be friends...

* * *

"Sit him there." Cal Lightman ordered the female FBI agent.

She agreed sitting the suspected pedophile down harshly, and glaring at him.

"Thank you, you maybe go." She nodded and walked out of the room. She walked down into the analysis room where there was a young women waiting with some coffee.

"Thanks for your hard work." She said and gave the agent the coffee. "I'm Ria by the way, Ria Torres." She smiled.

"I'm Roseabella." The FBI agent name Roseabella responded to Ria with a smile.

"So, your Eli's friend?" Ria was straight to the point. If she beat around the bush Roseabella could get suspicious. Looking at her Ria was surprised Eli was "Just friends" with her, she was beautiful. She had long straight black hair, tied up in a pony tail to be professional, stunning gray eyes. Her body was slim and perfectly curved, she was an average height, probably 5 foot 10 inches. Yeah, Eli only had "Friend" feelings for her Ria scoffed.

"Yes, we've been best friends most of our lives." Roseabella stated, "Only friends." She made sure to express.

"Yeah, well Loker doesn't want you to talk to Lightman. And believe me, there is nothing that's going to change Ligthmans opinion about Loker faster than hard work. actually, that's why only Loker is monitoring the pedophile, to try to prove himself back to Lightman."

"Is that what he thinks?" Roseabella looked annoyed "Look I know Eli better than you so look, he messed up yeah I get that. But what I don't get is, he's suffered enough and proved himself enough. Haven't you amazing detectors noticed!? Look at the weight he's lost, or the bags under his eyes!" Ria could see Roseabella was holding back a lot more anger at them. But why?

"I'm going to monitor the cube, while you need to calm down miss." Ria said and walked away. losing weight? Bags under his eyes? How did this go unnoticed? Eli was as happy as usual nothing really changed since his demotion. How had Ria not noticed. Ria then decided it was time to talk to the one of the few people Lightman might listen to.

Gillian Foster.

* * *

Marx Campton wasn't giving Lightman much. This was proving to be even more difficult than he thought it would be. He had to continue, those children were counting on him.

"So tell me Marx, where are your friends keeping those kids?" Cal Lightman asked keeping his cool, on the surface.

"Kids?" Marx asked with a smug smile, he knew something, "Why Mr. Lightman, what kids?" He was trying to provoke Lightman.

"These kids." Cal Lightman said as he slides the folder with the pictures of the kids to Marx.

Marx looked at them, it sparked something for him, something Cal wished no human would feel for those innocent children.

"Ah, why I've certainly never seen these kids in my life." Marx responded, he was lying, it was painfully obvious.

* * *

Eli watched as Lightman continued to poke at Marx, it was horrible. The guy was good, and that was a really bad thing.

"Hows it going?" A voice asked from behind.

"Wha!?" Eli jumped from his chair, surprised. "You're too quiet Rose."

"What can I say, just makes me, me" She said smiling.

"Sure..." Loker dragged on, sitting back in his chair."He's not giving us any thing we don't already know. He defiantly knows the Kids, that's it."

Rose sighed, this case was getting to long. She had been working on it for months. She knew that she had no choice but to come here after so many dead ends. She never really liked tp cross paths work wise with Eli, but she had no choice. This was a child abduction case, where they got sold. These creeps took the kids and sold them. It made her shiver thinking about it. This had to end soon.

"You alright?" Eli asked concerned.

"No"

"Wanna talk about it?" He pushed.

"This case, its been on too long. It's getting no where, you know what I mean?" Rose asked her best friend.

"I know exactly what you mean." Eli said without looking away from the screen.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you think about _him_ again." Rose apologized, looking at her best friend.

Eli didn't look at her, he just kept looking at the screen, searching for any lies.

* * *

**AN: Continue? Yes? No? **

**What did you think? I had to switch it around to show you different perspective. It shall tie together.**

**Review Review**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey~ I know I'm back Yay! Isn't it exciting? So yeah, I know last chapter was pretty short, but that was because it was a warm up. Ok? Um... So... right did I not mention, I suck at spelling? So sorry, sometimes my "Editor(s)" ( MY mom or one of my best friends.) Are not around, so bear with me please.**

**But if you go back and look, I edited chapter 1, yay! It's not the best, but it's way better.**

**WARNINGS: Uh same as last time, Minor sash, swearing violence. The works. This is T people, and I'll do my best to keep it that way.**

**DISCLAIMER: I seriously don't own Lie To Me, if I did there would be more Eli Loker.**

* * *

Cal Lightman stormed out of the cube to his unpaid intern in a huff.

"Tell you got something, Loker." Lightman demanded from Eli.

"Nothing, just he knows what we need to know, but he's not telling us." Eli sighed, knowing that Lightman would be pissed.

"Damn it!" Lightman yelled, he took a minute to gain control of himself than curiously looked at the FBI agent.

"I'm Rosabella, Eli's oldest friend." She stated after falling under the pressure of his look.

"I see, well we would like to keep him here, is that going to be a problem?" Lightman inferred, deciding business over personal any day.

"As long as it helps get answers." Rosabella sighed, "But I would like to stay with him here, so if he tries something. I know Reynolds is here, but you never know." Rosabella stated.

Cal nodded, took a last glance at Loker and noticed something was ... off with him. He didn't look like this in the morning, had his "Friend" changed that? Or was it something else? Keeping the thoughts in mind Cal Lightman headed to his office to analysis the evidence.

* * *

Ria knocked on Foster's open office door, peeking her head in. Gillian foster looker up from her work and smiled.

"Do you need help with something, Torres?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ria swallowed, "have you noticed any, changes in Loker recently?" She asked, struggling to word it the correct way.

"Changes? What exactly do you mean?" Foster asked.

"Well, his friend is here, she's the FBI agent, Rosella. Well she said that Eli has lost weight, and has lost sleep to an unhealthy amount." Torres took a second. "Well, we never noticed, did we? We always analysis the criminals that we didn't see that he's suffering." Torres pleaded with Foster.

Foster placed her work into a folder, and stood from her chair. She began to walk over to Torres, and think off what to say. Yes, she hadn't noticed Eli's shift in behavior just like her. Yes, she was now worried about her co-worker. "Look Torres, I'm worried about him to, but there's nothing I can do. Lightman is the only one who can sign his paycheck, and I have tried to get him to promote him. Nothing has worked out so far, Emily even asked and he didn't listen."

Torres was stunned, she had tried that much? "Well, there is one other way..." Torres lead Foster on.

* * *

"Hey are you going to talk to me?" Rose asked Eli.

"I have work, so, no." Eli honestly answered.

"Look I am sorry I brought him up." No response "Want any coffee?"

"..."

"Come on you look like a zombie, even _ you_ have coffee from time to time."

"You know how I like it."

Rose smiled to herself, "Be back in a few." She said kissing him on the cheek and leaving for coffee.

Rose was letting the coffee brew when two women came up to her. One she recognized as Ria, the other she didn't.

"Agent Roseabella?" The unfamiliar one asked.

"Huh? Sorry my last names Romanus. Roseabella Romanus." Rose told her.

"Gilian Foster." She said as she held her hand out.

"Pleasure, now is their something you need me for?" Rose asked curious.

"Yes," Ria answered. "Loker told me about how you were going to talk to Lightman about his pay?"

"Yes, I was going over there after coffee. Why?" Rose eyed them curious.

"Well, he's in his office now." Ria hinted.

"Okay." Rose said as she walked past the women.

She knew she would have to do this, get anything done or not. She couldn't sit and watch Loker suffer and do nothing. She wouldn't make the same mistake like last time he suffered.

Rose pushed open the doors to Cal Lightmans' office and took a deep breath, game time.

* * *

Lightman sat in his office going over the recent evidence he was given. which was next to nothing. Cal let an exasperated sigh out and stood up, and walked around his office. He knew this Marx man had raped kids, then sold them. He knew that he was still connected to the people he sold them to. Also he knew he wasn't going to give up the names of these people up, easily.

_What to do, what to do?_ Cal Lightman asked himself.

As he was in the middle of his thought, he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." The British man said.

It was the FBI agent, Loker friend. She looked like she defiantly had something to say to him, most likely something about Loker.

"Hello, do you have a minute?" She asked, but Cal saw she didn't care, she was still going to talk to him spare minute or not.

"Sure, it's not like I have to find all these kids." Lightman replied frustrated.

"Well I just need to talk to you for a minute, it's important." She pushed

"Go on then." Lightman said, sitting at his desk.

"Well I am pretty sure you have noticed a change in Loker, right? I mean it's your job to notice things. And I noticed thing to, like how my best friend can barely pay his rent, struggles to get meal, to get sleep. And there's nothing I can do about it! Why because he's too stubborn to accept my money or help. He thinks he's fine with this dead end job and his second job, but he's clearly not." The FBI agent Roseabella ranted.

"Yes I noticed, but what do you want me to do? Loker can leave this job if he wants for a better one but he choses not to." Lightman countered.

"Of course he can't leve this job! He has his reasons for being here. You think I haven't tried to get him to ditch this place? Oh and gee I wonder what you could do. Hmm?" She faked a questioning look "You could get him his payroll back!" She yelled, that's when Lightman noticed something about her.

"I can't, that's his punishment for what he did, I'm sure he's told you." Cal said, observing the in the agent.

"Punishment? He's served it out already! He has suffered for over a year! He need suffer no more! After what happened," Suddenly a very real shocked expression came on Roseabella, as if she also let something very personal slip.

"What happened?" Cal questioned.

"It was nothing, it doesn't matter." Roseabella said.

"Now I ask, how do you lie perfectly? Well Almost perfectly?" Cal asked, causing a shocked look on Roseabella face.

"How did you notice that I am a good liar?" She asked, still shock, but defiantly intrigued.

"I am a very good lie detector." Cal responded.

"Huh... interesting. But this isn't about me, it's about Eli." Roseabella said, taking a step closer.

"Like I said, there is nothing I can do. Now can you please leave my office? I have things to do." Cal stated calmly, sensing Roseabella very upset mood.

Suddenly she took a chair by his desk and threw it by the door, "This isn't over! Lightman!" She yelled and stormed out off Lightmans office. Leaving him stunned at the outburst.

* * *

Loker jumped out of his seat when he heard the loud noise. At first he was confused, but when he saw Rose coming from the direction of Lightmans office, he understood. She marched over to the coffee, which was also which was also where Ria and Foster were. That couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

Finally he decided tha it was best to got over there and calm her down.

"Rose, what happened?" He asked her, as he approached Foster and Ria were looking at him, confused.

"That, ugh!" She yelled, takeing a drink of much-needed coffee.

Loker sighed, "You talked to Lightman didn't you? I told you not to, didn't I?" Loker said, he was getting upset with her for even trying to talk to him...

"So? Had to give it a try didn't I? Stop my best friend from living like that?!" Rose yelled.

"Rose, calm down!" Loker said getting uneasy with her yelling.

"I won't calm te hell down!" She yelled walking closer to Eli.

_He took another gulp from the bottle, and started to walk closer. Each step he would get angrier at Eli._

Eli started to visibly pale at the memory of _him. _Foster and Ria took notice and saw how he was changing quickly.

"Eli?" Ria asked him.

_He raised his hand and punch him, over and over. After a while he started to kick him. Finally he would pass out on the bed, leaving Eli in his pain because Eli knew he deserved it._

"Agent Romanus, stop it!" Foster yelled, breaking Roseabella out of e=her anger to notice Eli.

"Oh, shit..." Roseabella began. "El, Eli look at me." silently he obeyed. "I wasn't going to hurt, you know I never would." He nodded.

"I know."

Smiling Roseabella kissed him on the cheek, "Sorry, do you want coffee?"

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry but, what the hell just happend?"Ria asked.

Roseabella Looked at Eli, she sensed he didn't want his co-workers to know the truth so she lied. "Nothing it doesn't matter."

Ria had to believe that, because she didn't show ay signs of lying, but the truth was she knew something had set Eli off. Gilian looked between the two friends, and could see Eli scratch his eyebrow. Was Loker feeling ashamed off something, had he, no, had his friend lied to them? Gilian pondered this information, and walked over to her office.

* * *

Eli and Roseabella walked back into the analysis room, their mood was glum and quiet.

"Eli," Rose began eyeing her friend. "look I know I shouldn't have taken my temper out on you. I am really truly sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Rose asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"Rose I'm not mad at you. how could I ever be mad at you? Your my best friend,you know me better than I know myself." Eli confessed.

"Ah, you and your Radical Honestly." Rose smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Why do you keep doing that? I thought you had a finance? Or is your perfect love over?" Eli teased.

"Oi, you now Alexander and I are the best couple ever. Besides I know I am not your type." Rose countered.

"Not here." Eli responded quickly looking around the room, double checking no one was around to figure out the meaning behind Roses words.

"Eli," Rose eyed him. "you haven't told them have you?"

"No..." eli looked to the floor.

"Isn't that part of your honesty thing though? Being open about yourself, no shame in your words?" Rose asked, slightly worried about her best friend.

"Yeah, I guess. But it's different I, what if they're like my father?" Eli asked tears stinging his eyes.

"Eli, look at me. That man is not your father. Even by blood its debateable becasue of how horrible he is and how wonderful you are." Rose smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, but what if he was right? I am kind of disgus-" Eli couldn't even finish a word because a pain to the side of his face stopped him.

"Eli Loker, now you listen to me. You are not disgusting, your father is. He is a horrible man! How many times do I have to remind you? What he did is unforgivable, you know that." Rose said, a tear slipping from her face. How could Eli forget that? after all his father had done to him?

"I know, I'm sorry for upsetting you, Rose. But, what am I to do? Can I just walk up to them and say, 'Oh did I forget to mention after all this time, I'm gay?' or do I make it subtle just causally point it out in conversation?" Eli asked, obviously stressed by the matter.

"It doesn't matter, just make sure they're calm at the time, so they can process it? It's just apart of you, it is who you are. You know you shouldn't hide it."

Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Someone walked into the room and asked, "Loker, you're gay?"

* * *

**AN: YO~ what did you think? Like? Dislike? So anyway now you see the slash. But don't worry relationships aren't a main thing. Unless of course you, my readers, want it to be. :)**

**Review review**

**Thank you ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello my faithful readers! I know, I know it's been a little too long since I last updated, sorry. A lot has happened since my last update though, so ... yeah... One of the reasons is because I went to an All Time Low concert! Alex and Jack ...:3 then I got a job at my favvvvvvvvviieeee restaurant! I have my high schools band auditions coming up, and all the drama that comes with being a teenage girl ... I'm a little over loaded so sorry if updates are slow. And I'm getting really sick... again. Curse you my suckie Immune system!**

**Any way, I bet you have all been on you toes after I left you with that nasty cliff hanger, ;) I'm evil, I know.**

**WARNINGS:**

**Enjoy ;P**

* * *

_"Loker, you're gay?"_

The voice rang in Loker's head, someone had heard him. Who? Who was it? What if it was Foster? Would she look down on him, treat him differently? And Ria if it was her? What would she say? Would she get mad? Lightman. Would he care? If he did that would mean he would fire him. His life was ending because of one stupid thing, again.

"Loker?" The voice spoke again.

Eli looked at Rose, she was... smiling? Rose quickly moved toward the door closed it then locked it. Eli turned to watch her and saw who the voice was.

Ria Torres.

He couldn't believe it, Torres knew. The one thing he really didn't want to leak into the office, and it got leaked. Damn!

Loker was going through the emotions, yeah. Why shouldn't he? The last time someone had found out, well it wasn't pretty and it ruined his life.

"Loker?" Ria asked, curiosity was on her face.

Eli took in a deep breath, he had to stop panicking! In. Out. In. Out.

"You want me to explain, Eli?" Rose asked, growing concerned for Eli. Maybe, it was still too soon.

Eli looked between the two women, the two most important women in his life.

Rose; the person who was always there for him, even when it hurt her. The person he could count on the most, and tell all his secrets to. Rose had been in his life since they were ten and she moved into a foster family across the street. They had first met at school in fifth grade, while she was being introduced Eli noticed how sad she looked, liked she was a bird trapped inside a cage. He had tried to friend her and she kept locking people out. It soon became clear that although she may have not built her cage, she was defiantly in control of the key eventually she opened up and explained how her Mother and Step-Father were murdered by her biological father, in front of her. Then she was kidnapped, later to be found abandoned by the cops. Loker knows that to this day her father is out there, and that terrifies Rose, the fear of knowing. Rose was by far the most important person in his life; she was one of a kind, and irreplaceable.

Ria; she was his coworker. They had been through thick and thin together. The late night when Lightman ordered they had to stay late. When a case got too stressing they were there for each other. They could always share a joke over coffee, and mock each other. When Eli screwed up she didn't turn him in, she covered for him. Ria had risked the best job she ever had, or probably could ever get, for him. That was when he decided she was one of the most important people in his life.

"Yes," Eli breathed out, "I am gay." He admitted.

"Well, why did you hide it?" Ria asked. "You know the town I grew up in? It was full of every kind of person, some good, and some bad. But I'll tell you, some of the nicest people I could have known, they were gay, or bi. I didn't care. I still don't. I just say, we are all human and we can be who we are. Plus we have one life, so live it how we want. Wouldn't it suck if we couldn't live the way we want?"

Eli stood there not knowing what to do, but there was one thing he did do. He smiled. The words Ria had said reminded him of the first person he came out to, and the first person that accepted him. Rose.

And now Eli had Ria, so looking her straight in the eyes he said "Thank you Ria, you have no idea what that means to me."

Ria pulled him into a quick embrace, "Any time." She said stepping back, "Any way we have to get back to work. Imagine what would happen if Lightman saw us taking a break." She shivered.

Eli laughed then looking at Rose she nodded and left them to there job.

All was well for now...

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's soo short! But hopefully this can keep you going. I've been having aweful writers block as pf late because of some pills I have to take :/ **

**I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Review Review **

**Thank You!**


End file.
